Nabari no Ouran
by Robbase231
Summary: Haruhi isn't the only transfer student to enter Ouran this year. Yoite seems to have a mysterious past, and it is somehow related to Honey and Mori. Written from the perspective of this boy, he tries to figure out the secrets of Ouran while hiding his own
1. Chapter 1

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& MIHARU'S HOUSE*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Miharu Rokajo never considered that he would actually succeed in school. He wasn't exactly known for caring about the little things...or the big things for that matter, so why should he worry about grades? However just because he didn't worry about getting good grades didn't mean he wasn't a strait A student.

Quite the contrary, despite his lackluster effort he was the top of his class. He annoyed his fellow geniuses to no end that he didn't really study, didn't really put the effort into it that they did. That is until recently, for some reason he had drasticly changed his whole work ethic, going form top in his class to top in the entire school. Imagine their horror when he received a scholarship to Ouran High, the most prestigious private school in Japan.  
>"I don't effing believe it" said his former teacher and good friend Tobari. The tall man gaped at the letter, running his hair through his wild black hair. All he could do was shake his head, looking from the acceptance letter to Miharu. The boy was certainly making an effort to be a tad more extroverted now a days, but with just that much effort he had landed a spot in THAT school! It was famous not only in Japan, but in the Nabari world as well. Some of the wealthiest and most influential members of the ninja community had either attended that school or were currently there. One family came to mind right away.<p>

The Haninozuki's, some of the strongest ninja on the planet, not to mention one of the only families to be open about their fighting prowess to the rest of the world, and they were entirely neutral to all the other tribes, considering their family a clan unto themselves. They held back alot in public of course, especially the eldest son, who wasnt even allowed to participate in the normal worlds tournaments so he would not seem a threat to national security. He had heard stories about this Mitsukuni...A ninja that was stronger than even the head of his family, who at seventeen had dealt with more internal affairs and secret wars among the ninja single handed than any other in recent history

Miharu...was going to THAT school...and all he could do was lightly smile. Sometimes Tobari really wanted to choke the boy, he could be insanely annoying with his cronic apathy.

"...How did this even happen anyway, did you apply or something?" The boy looked away, his expression changed...

there was a distant look in him now. Tobari knew that look all to well. It was the look of loss and yearning for something that no longer was there. It was the look of someone who was missing something with every fiber of their being

"Yoite...he told me that...he said I should make a life for myself...before..." Tobari walked over and hugged the petite boy softly, Miharu's arms were down at his sides he placed his head on the crook of of Tobari's shoulder, trying to gain his composure as he started to tear up. Yoite, the feared Keira user who had been the terror of the Nabari world, slinking through shadow and using his life force to brutally murder and maim...

had broken for Miharu...

he had left the Kairoshu, the clan of ninja he had once worked for to be with the boy in Tobari's arms. That man in his last days had grown closer to Miharu than Tobari or any of the others. Unfortunately The dark mans change of heart had come to late, the nature of the Keira technique was to slowly drain the life out of the person using it, eventually making them wither and die. Yoite and Miharu had been so close, but the boy could only watch as his dear friend had passed on, and although he was far more extroverted than he was before, he was still reeling from the loss two years later.  
>Tobari did suspect they had been more then friends though. The way Miharu looked when he thought about the man, the way he talked about him, was kind of like a widow reminiscing about her late husband. The boy was always a bit... feminine, and he had a face that allowed him to charm anyone, be they male or female, gay or strait. He had left a lot of boys confused with his private teasing, able to make himself nearly glow with kawaiiness on a whim, just to get what he wanted, even if it was something minor like getting past a guy in a basketball game, flashing them as smile that froze them in there tracks while he move past them. Most of the time though he was vary quiet and withdrawn, he was a nice kid, but sometimes he was just hard to talk too, even now when he was more open than he ever was. Tobari's eyes misted a bit, unable to help the boy with his pain, he knew all too well that these kind of wounds take a long time to heal<p>

"He was right, its good of you to be working toward your'e future...Yoite would be vary proud of you"

Miharu looked up at him and beamed, a tear escaping his closed lids as he tried to look happy "I think so too"

"am I interrupting something?" came the amused voice of a silver haired boy, leaning casually on the threshold of Miharu's house. "Koichi, hows it going?" greeted Tobari, releasing Miharu from their hug

"Oh fine, just got back from Fuuma village, Kotarou says hi" The Man grunted, he never really cared for that shape shifting loony, even if they were on the same side. He eyed the boy standing before him..of course he wasn't really a boy, something he had still not fully come to grips with even after two years. To think...

this kid standing before him was several hundred years old, effectively "unable to die or age" as he put it. Tobari sighed at the thought, sure it would suck in the long run, but the idea of being immortal did have a certain appeal to it.

"Take a look at this" he handed the acceptance letter to Koichi. Focused eyes darted down the document, a grin slowly forming on his face

"you lucky bastard...seriously you can be freaking annoying sometimes Miharu"

"thanks, I'll take that as a compliment"

Koichi laughed and slapped him on the back "well it looks like youre going to hang with all the wealthy snobby people now, probably going to forget your humble friends down here now"

The black haired boy playfully shoved Koichi "Stop it, you know I don't care about money"

"I thought you didn't care about school, yet..." he shook the paper under Miharu's nose, a smirk playing on his eternally young face "...you were not so apathetic as I thought"

Miharu blushed a bit and snatched the paper back, but he also had a bit of a smile. He had done it, just like he promised Yoite, he was going to do something with himself...though he wasn't sure what that was exactly. He knew he wasnt cut out to be part of the Nabari world, especially as a ninja, he never really cared for the training or anything like that, sure he could fight now, he wasn't half bad as far as ninja's go...but he wasnt anything special, at least in his opinion.  
>The only edge he had over others in the nabari world was locked firmly inside him...The shinra Bansho, supposedly the strongest technique to ever be created, that could alter reality itself on Miharu's whim...or rather on the whim of the spirit residing inside of the scroll that fused with his vary being. SHE wasn't someone he wanted to have free reign, but he had maintained a firm grip on the power, keeping it repressed successfully for a long while. He would of loved to use it to bring Yoite back...but that would of gone against his wishes...Yoite had wanted to vanish, as much as it pained Miharu, he let him go, let him leave like he had wished.<p>

***&**&*&&&*&*&*&*&*&*&* OURAN ACADAMY*&*&*&*&*&*&*THE GATE*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

He ended up here, with a full ride at Ouran high Even Miharu had to admit...the school was enormous. Towering buildings resembling Cathedrals in their design stood beautifully as a monument to everything ostentatious and needlessly expensive. Pink leaves of peach tree's played in the air, guided down the meandering paths of wind that invisably winded through the sky. There was almost a magical tint to the campus, like this wasn't quite real. Miharu had felt that way when he had entered one of the many Nabari villages, feeling like he had stepped into a parallel world where anything could happen. he had had a tour already, but being their alone without his friends behind him was actually disconcerting. He felt like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. Of course there wasnt time for that, it was time for school after all. He took a deep breath.

_"I don't know if I'm ready for this Yoite_" he wispered to the air, holding a hand to his chest. He took a deep breath and stepped through the barrier, making his way to the school. He wasn't in the school uniform though, he had yet to pick one up since they were astronomically expensive. Instead he wore a plain shirt and a jacket that was too big for him, Yoite's jacket...sort of a security blanket in this new environment, the sleeves draped over his hands, it looked really big on him, and of course it was. As he walked through the halls, absent mindedly looking at his map, trying to figure out a way to class, he bumped into a boy. He wore thick glasses, his hair was unceremoniously cut and was wearing an ugly sweater. Yet Miharu could tell behind all that, if he had just took care of his appearance a bit he could look really good...but there was something off about the boy...  
>"Oh...sorry about that... I'm a bit lost" he looked a little flustered<p>

"you here on scholarship?" asked Miharu, turning his head to the side, trying to figure out what it was that he was noticing, he couldn't put his finger on it

"um, yeah I am, I guess its obvious" he said sheepishy

"glad I'm not the only one" Miharu said, scratching the back of his head, his voice was androgynous, it was nice sounding of course, defiantly affirming his suspicions that this ugly duckling could be quite the swan.

"You too?" new interest appeared in the apathetic boys face, as apathetic as Miharu, yet there was something driving him. there was silence between them, suddenly they had lost all ability to talk, the people around them were flowing to one class or another, taking little interest in the two commoners that stood in the middle of the flow of the wealthy.

"well..see you around I guess" the guy finally said...

Miharu called out "HEY...whats your name!"

"Haruhi!" he called back...Haruhi, that was an odd name for a boy

"IM MIHARU!" he had never been so ernest to talk to someone before.

"Nice to meet you Miharu"

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* LATER THAT DAY *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

After a break from class, Miharu began to notice he had developed a bit of a crowd. Girls, all wearing identical gaudy yellow dresses were shifting around corners, spying on him like they were secret ninja's sent to capture him. They had a gleam in their eye, he could tell that much, something about them sparked their interest. He turned a corner, seeing a row of pillars that opened up to a court yard. He looked to one of the Marble colom, took a deep breath and ran to it, leaping into the air and propelling himself up the structure. He wasn't the best ninja, but after a few years of training he could scale buildings fairly easy. he pumped his legs against the stone, propelling himself silently up, circling around the column as he gathered momentum, flinging himself onto the roof, he had to smirk at his accomplishment, although it was ironic to him that he was using his training as a ninja to hide from highschool girl stalkers.  
>"where did he go too..." that girl sounded dissapointed<p>

"he is so cute! I wonder if he will join them"

"oh I would totally be his customer, I think I would die if he joined! KYAAA~" they all squeeled with excitement.

Miharu was at a total loss...what the hell were they talking about? Join who? what did being cute have to do with it? He leaned over the roof, peering down at them as they looked through the court yard in vain

"well I got to get back to class, see you at the music room later ok, I cant wait to see Takashi today!"

"I heard they are doing a knight theme today, doesnt that sound sexy?" they giggled as they dissapeared. Miharu had to get to class himself, and he had to book it...good thing he was trained to do just that.  
><strong>*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;* MIHARU'S HOMEROOM *&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*<strong>

He hadnt seen that boy Haruhi in a bit, but his thought drifted onto him...what was it about that guy that struck him as odd? Speak of the devil, the boy was in the class as he stepped in. He was a bit nervous, yet still apathetic. On either side of him were nearly identical boys, twins in fact. Both had flame red hair and a mischievousness disposition, and they seemed to have some kind of a hold over the boy in the middle. Miharu didn't like what he was sensing...it was like they had managed to make him sign a contract with the devil or something, what ever it was was weighing on Haruhi's mind. Miharu made his way to the only seat left. a row behind those three. Girls perked up, taking notice of the new boy, the commoner with the kawaii appearance. they winked at him, eyeing him up and down like a peice of meat. It was weird, Miharu wasn't used to that kind of attention, especially from girls. Sure he toyed with people sometimes, but he initiated that for his own amusement. Here he felt like he was their plaything. The twins looked over at him, something clicked in their heads when they had seen him, both had an identical gasp of amazement looking at Miharu. The black haired boy could practically see a black ornimental bilboard floating above his own head

**"FRESH MEAT"**

Miharu slinked down into his seat, the dozens of eyes boring into him.

_Yoite, these rich people are weird, you forgot to mention they'd be weird_.

He could bearly even concentrate on the lesson from his new teacher...jeeze he didn't even know the professors name he was so uncomfortable. Those twins were whispering about him, he knew that much. He knew they would try to corner him after class, what was he too do? Haruhi seemed to already be under their control, slumped sholdered and depressed for some unknown reason. They had something over Haruhi..that much was certain.

"Your Miharu right?" asked one of them after class, from across the room.

"Yeah" he said defensively, they were up to something, he felt like the Kiroshu were after him, the former clan of ninja that were out to kill him and steal the Shinra Bansho, the clan that Yoite left to be with him.

"Look, why don't you come to the music room later today, third floor" the music room? What was with that place, why were people so interested in it

"What is in the music room?"

"Something that will.."

"..Change your life at this school dramatically, and I'm sure Haruhi would love to have you"

"Hey dont speak for me!" Haruhi blurted out, they put their arms around him

"So you DONT want him to go?"

"I will if you want Haruhi, I think your a good guy...you two Im not so sure of"

"Thanks Miharu...yeah, its nothing bad...just make sure you don't break anything...seriously" Haruhi seemed to be reeling from some terrible mistake he had made...dont break anything, that was weird. What could he mean by that?

The twins laughed at this, perhaps an inside joke or something

"My names Hikaru" extending His hand, the other twin followed suit "And I'm Kaouru" Miharu reluctantly shook them both, shifting his eyes between the two of them suspiciously. They slapped him on the back as they left, Harui in tow "we'll be seeing you" they sang in unison.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& THE THIRD FLOOR MUSIC ROOM &*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&***

He was there..the third floor music room. He had gone earlier than they probably expected him too, choosing to take his lunch break to check out what was up with this room. No one was inside, but there were tables set up..there was going to be some kind of gathering in there in a bit, he was sure of that, he just didn't know when. Miharu slinked inside, tensing up for some reason. This place...there was something there, he didnt know where, but it was there. He made his way in, looking at the tables covered in fine silk cloth, expensive china already laid out and ready to be used...

Some kind of tea party perhaps?

He could hear breathing now, slow and steady

"Who is there?" he whispered...

He couldnt see anyone, but his training told him that he wasnt alone. He listened to the breathing, trying to pinpoint the location when he almost bumped into a little blond boy curled up with a pink bunny, a blanket curled up to his chin. He was certainly adorable...but what was he doing at this school, shouldn't he be in kindergarden or something...

He looked over and saw a school jacket unceremoniously thrown to the floor...

Was that HIS jacket?

Was he a student here?

How was that even possible, he must of skipped a good number of grades. He huggled his bunny, sighing deeply as he curled up in a fetal position under the blanket, smaking his lips in the cutest way. He emanated cuteness that put Miharu to shame, it was like he glowed with it, visions of flowers and sweets and anything remotely resembling cute danced in a persons eyes when they stared at this little cherub, like he was made out of pure kawaii'ness.  
>The black haired boy decided it was best not to wake him, Student or not he was obviously a child just taking a nap, nothing to worry about. Miharu's foot stepped on something...<p>

a bannana peel?

in the middle of this posh room...his foot slipped...no, this was not happening, he was NOT tripping on a banana peel,that was just wrong. He fell back thumping onto the ground, almost banging his head against the tiled floor.

"Ow..." Oh yes, the ninja of two years..just fell for the banana peel gag...he was glad no one was their to witness his epic fail at reflexes. The blond boy rose up like some vampire in a black and white horror film, raising his waist without the aid of his arm, his arms crossed over his bunny like a mummy clinging to the symbols of his sovereignty. Bangs covered his eyes as he growled...Miharu realized to late that he had woken some kind of demon. Slowly the formerly cute face turned to Miharu, his eyes not visible from the mask of bangs, his lips curling in groggy anger. Miharu got up, backing up slowly from this terryfying child, what the hell was wrong with him?

he was half expecting some unearthly voice to ask _**"who disturbs my slumber!**_"

The boy kicked his legs out of the blanket, swinging himself onto his feet. His arms swayed like some ragdoll, his head hung limp from his sholders as he stood there, the pink bunny he was sleeping with was grazing the floor, one limb tightly grasped in the boys tiny hands.

"Um...Im sorry for waking you...I..." the boy straited up, his eyes dialated as he whispered

"You made me** cranky"**

Miharu instinctively got into sparring stance, he didn't feel safe at all in here. was this a trap? Were those twins secretly plotting to get the shinra bansho? It wouldn't be the first time. The boy eyed his stance, noting how his feet were placed and where his hands were located

"Fuma village huh?" growled the boy...oh yeah..he was part of the Nabari world alright..Miharu was getting more nervous by the moment as this boy just stood there, limply swaying like a willow tree.

with speed that alarmed Miharu, the boy charged him, leaping into the air and fliping upside down, his legs spinning with deadly wildness. Miharu ducked as the limbs grazed over his head, he bearly had time to react to the elbow that was pivoting into his cheek, probably about to take his head clean off his body at the speed he was going had he kept himself still. Miharu spun on his heal, facing the child as he alighted onto his feet like a cat, already ready for the next attack. He was half awake, but he was pulling moves that baffled the young Ninja. It was all he could do too keep his body in tact as well trained limbs instinctivly lashed out at Miharu. in the span of thirty seconds the boy tried to sweep his feet, hit him in the side, throw a chop at his neck, and throwing a barrage of swift kicks and punches. Miharu didn't even have a chance, no opening to form a counterattack. Even on the verge of sleep this boy's fighting style was seemingly flawless, perfect, terryfying!  
>"Wait!" he managed to blurt out as he ducked under a jumping spin kick "I'm not here to fight! stop!" The blond boy grabbed Miharu by the arm, slinging the taller boy over his shoulder, making him sail over the tables to the wall across the room. instinctively Miharu absorbed the impact with his legs, launching himself sideways along the wall, dodging a baradge of shurikin that pierced the wall as he snaked to the ground. The door to the music room burst open, a powerfully tall man walked in.<p>

"Help! this kid is insane!"

"Mori-chan...he woke me up..."

"go back to sleep Mitsukuni" ordered the Man, pointing to the place where his crumpled blanket and stuffed animals were

"oh all right.." he pointed at Miharu "you..no noise" with that he flopped back down where he was sleeping, pulling the blanket roughly over himelf...he had not let go of that bunny throught the entire fight...although it was less a fight and more Miharu trying to stay alive. his legs were shaking, his whole body aching with exertion, he felt like he had run a marathon trying to dodge all that.

"MORI" the boy growled "hes breathing to loud, get him out of here before** I get crankier**" Miharu was lifted by the collar by the towering "Mori" and carried out like a small animal by the scruff of the neck. As the door closed slowly and quietly, the big man let Miharus legs touch ground. he hadnt faught this man, mostly because he was too sore and tired from Mitsukuni's little trantrum.

"WHAT THE HELL" he haorsly whispered, leaning over, his hands on his knees "Who the figgin hell is that kid" The towering man crossed his arms. Miharu noted his features, he was a vary attractive and powerful looking man, with a strong chin and tussled black hair shortly cut, he looked like the main character of some action manga. He was built too, his eyes traced down his body as the sight of him made his already haggard breath gasp, women must be all over this guy.

"He is Mitsukuni Haninozuka"

"wait..." he had heard that name before "isnt he famous or something?'  
>"basically" replied the stoic teen, he obviosly was not a chatterbox.<p>

"he almost took my head off in there, he is dangerous"

"yes, he is. That is why the room is empty while he naps, he doesnt like people waking him up"

"I can see that"

Footsteps echoed downt the hall, The twins were proceeding down the hall with a vary good looking boy in the middle of them. He had a soft quality to him, vary pretty, his lashes were long and feminine and his short cropped hair complemented his features well. It took him a long moment to register who this person was.  
>"Haruhi?"<p>

"Hi Miharu" he waved casually, pretty comfortable with his drastic change in appearance. It definately was night and day for Haruhi. Miharu had seen the potential, but what ever the grinning twins had done was far better than he could of attempted. perhaps they weren't so bad after all. Alot better than that Mitsukuni kid who nearly killed him for interrupting his** nap time** that was for sure.

"Ah looks like..."

"...You decided to come after all" spoke the twins. Another boy was there as well, a Blond boy like Mitsukuni, but taller and he could tell without him saying anything he had a larger than life personality.  
>'Oooh, you two have a good eye, finding two recruits in one day is just amazing, who knew commoners had such diamonds in the rough" he gripped Miharu's chin, turning him from side to side like some dog at a show. What the hell was going on! one second he is running along a wall fighting for his life, now he was being eyed by this posh looking teen.<p>

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tamaki, the Prince of this little club" he bowed elegantly, although it was a little exaggerated, like he was trying to hard. "and of course you already have met the twins and Haruhi" he gripped Haruhi's shoulders "I swear, I would never of guessed someone so good looking was hiding behind that trainwreck of a look you had going on"  
>"I dont care what I look like" He said flatly, pulling back from the blond "prince" a bit. He was entirely too familiar with him that was for sure, and personal space and Tamaki did not seem to go hand and hand. He put his hands on his hips and eyed Haruhi<p>

"Honestly, you should give a little consern, I mean this commoner seems to have a bit of fashion sense even in HIS price range" Miharu's eyebrow twitched at that. this guy was irksome, talking about him like he was a lawn ornament instead of a person.  
>"When Kyoya gets here we can figure out you're styles, although you both appear to be such naturals...I am quite excited, our club is getting two new members so quickly!"<br>"I haven't agreed to anything yet" Miharu stated flatly "I was almost ripped to shreds by that little demon with the bunny..the Mitsukuni kid"  
>"ooh, Mori did He go in there when Honey was napping"<p>

"HONEY?" what kind of name for a warrior of the Nabari world was that?

"Yes, Honey Senpai is part of our club, he serves as our boy lolita"

"Senpai? how old is he"

"Seventeen" Mori stated, it startled Miharu since he was so dammed quiet

"SEVENTEEN?" the black haired boy was becoming more confused by the moment. There was no way that kid was older than he was, that just didn't make sense. He had a pink bunny for crying out loud.

Haruhi was chuckling "I said the same thing" he scratched his head...Haruhi was pretty cute, Miharu had to admit that.

"Well, I suppose..." "...We should wait a bit until Honey wakes up" voiced the twins

Tamaki got behind Miharu and the twins behind Haruhi "lets go find Kyoya, Im sure he would love to meet Miharu"

"I HAVENT AGREED TO ANYTHING!" protested Miharu, but none the less he was being marched down the corridor

_Yoite, what am I getting into?_


	2. The night before: You'll be in my heart

**THE SONG FEATURED IS "YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART" BY PHIL COLLINS, I IN NO WAY MADE THE LYRICS (though I would totally take the credit if I could :3)**

**/watch?v=V35oRyAMmtU**

**( use that above link on YOUTUBE to hear the song)**

**this takes place the night before chapter one.**

He was starting school tomorrow, his new life just hours away now. He was going to be walking on that campus, talking with people who had families that were some of the wealthiest in the country. Would they like him? Would he fit in? He never worried about that before, but he felt different now, like the armor he had on before had been warn away. He was a new person, going to have a new life...just for Yoite.

What would his teachers be like, how would the school work be different? Was he really cut out for this school or was he just kidding himself?

The thought's of the school and all the possibilities that came from it excited and terrified him, and both those emotions did not help him getting rest one bit. Clenched between his arms was a long scarf, stripped in Yoite's favorite colors, He was making this piece of clothing for Miharu when he had passed on, the chair still rocking with his limp body as the cloth draped over his lap. Miharu remembered seeing the ball of string Yoite had been using rolling slowly on the hardwood porch.

Miharu had had a tray of food with him at the time, but he froze when he saw it. he followed a strand coming from this ominous ball up the dark wooden chair, to see Yoite's limp form, his face calm and accepting, as if he were just sleeping. But there was no movement at all, not even shallow breathing, his body was empty of him now, Yoite had finally gotten his wish.

His friends had found Miharu later, standing their shell shocked, the tray still in his hands staring off in the distance as if Yoite and Miharu had both frozen in time, the boy never able to bring the lunch he had made to his companion, who had been working so diligently at his new hobby, making something for the boy to wear once the air started to get chilly, a little something to hold close when he wasn't around.

It wasn't until that tray was removed from Miharu's hands that the gravity of what he had seen hit him, That Yoite wasn't there anymore, that he had dissapeared just like he had wanted to that whole time... His friends jumped back at his gutteral scream of Yoite's name, the tray clattered to the floor as he tried to charge pass them, china breaking, tea and the food Miharu had prepared mixed on the ground as he flailed about

It took him hours to calm down, friends who had bearly seen a flicker of a genuene smile now saw true and raw emotion as they grabbed his arms, he desperatly was clawing his way to the limp body, trying to get a hold of Yoite once more, loudly pleading for Yoite to come back, that he couldn't leave him, that Miharu didn't want him to go away, he had even screamed that he loved the man, it startled them as much as they felt pity for the boy, He did not care if his friends were there, he yelled as loud as he could, hoping it would reach him where ever he was, hopefully to make him reconsider leaving Miharu all alone.

They had never heard him wail like that in their whole time knowing him, his face looked almost like a different person with the pain and anguish that dialated his eyes, making them red and irritated. Even after he had calmed down from that brake down it took him days to get him to open up at all, he had regressed further into his stoic behavior than he had ever been before. He had stopped talking all together, he barely ate at all, some of them were even worried that he might try to take his own life just to be with him. That time was truely the most horrible he had ever gone though. Yet he had pulled himself together, remembering the promise he made to Yoite, that one small conversation kept him going for years, and even though his feelings threatened to overwhelm him, he simply pressed on, studying with all his might, taking every step he could to raise himself above his peers, who didn't have half the conviction he did in his school work.

he turned to his clock radio...1:00 am..he needed help getting to sleep. He squeezed the scarf close to him...the last thing Yoite had done for him..half finished, yet He had no desire to complete it, he left the fabric just as it was, it still had his smell, Miharu still had a peice of him left..but he couldn't fall asleep, not with memories of that awful day rising back up inside him, it always seemed to when he was his most stressed, and transferring to such a posh school was definatly weighing on his mind. He rapped the scarf around him, covering the collar of his pajamas and his lean neck, his nose and mouth pressed against the woolen fabric as he breathed in. His hand drifted over to the radio, he thought listening to some music could help.  
>he caught the song right in the first few notes, soft stums of the instruments were vary soothing to his nervous demeanor<p>

_**Come stop your crying **_

_**It will be all right **_

_**Just take my hand **_

_**Hold it tight**_

Miharu gasped, he knew English vary well even though he didn't speak it regularly, it was one of his best subjects, but the words felt like they were ripped right out of the late Yoite's mouth. The scarf almost felt like the mans arm now, rapping him in a comforting embrace from behind, just like the actual man used to do all those years ago.

Miharu's eyes watered as he curled up, unable to turn off the song even though he desperatly wanted too. He knew this song was going to break him right in his bed, and he needed to be strong right now. He desperately wanted Yoite with him right then, it ached in his chest, it hurt so bad. Whenever a wave of emotion hit him like this he would always try to force it down, prevent it from overpowering him so he could be strong like he promised Yoite he would be, but he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to deal with this school when he had no idea what it was going to be like, he was walking in alone with none of his friends...he had no protection from what lied ahead...it scared him

_**I will protect you from all around you**_

_** I will be here **_

_**Don't you cry**_

"_Yoite...is that you?_" Miharu wispered, his eyebrows constricting in sadness, wrinkling his brow as he looked at the radio, sucking in his lower lip and biting it subconsciously. he tugged the blanket over him, shaking all over despite the warmth of the fabric against his skin. He felt stupid whispering that in the darkness, as if he would actually get an answer back, as if Yoite was there at all, he felt face redden in embarrasment and..longing as well, he so desperatly wanted it to be Yoite at that moment that was singing these lovely words in his bedroom that it was messing with his tired and foggy mind. his hands gripped around the top of the scarf, scrunching it as he took a deep breath, he could feel his throat start to hurt, his eyes start to sting. His hands were shaking even grasping the fabric so tightly

_**For one so small,**_

_**you seem so strong**_

_** My arms will hold you,**_

_**keep you safe and warm **_

_**This bond between us**_

_** Can't be broken **_

_**I will be here **_

_**Don't you cry**_

Despite the words of the song, Miharu's tears flowed down to the scarf. The conforting voice of this man was too much for him. He almost sounded like Yoite, if he ever spoke english that is. they had that same tone, that soft yet strong sound that had made Miharu's heart skip a beat when he heard it, almost the same as the man who hummed into his mouth when they had kissed, the man who rose emotions in Miharu that he never thought he had, who whispered in his ear that he would be there for him. He could see behind his closed lids a vision of The tall lean man, in his characteristic hat and big soft sweater he liked so much, saying the words of this song so softly to him. Miharu shook his head, wanting to reach out and touch what he was seeing, he was half dreaming now, soon he would be with Yoite in his own way.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart **_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart **_

_**From this day on **_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart **_

_**No matter what they say **_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

The words had an eerie quality to them in this dark room, they almost fit too well, it was exactly what he wanted to hear, what he wanted the most was for Yoite to keep him safe and warm, to be there in his room, holding him tight and never letting go. He always did talk about him being strong, even in his last days he said that. Miharu didnt register that he was openly crying now, a heavy lump formed in his throat as he tried to steady his breathing. The boy was on the edge of sleep though, his body limp against his pillow, his sobs were slowly pulling him into that ethereal dream world, where Yoite would be waiting.

A figure moved in his poriphary vision, it reached out in the darkness and flicked on his light. For a split second he dared to hope that Yoite had come back from the grave, that his visions had become reality by the shinra bansho. But it was his grandmother, the woman who raised him like her own for so long.

"Honey, whats wrong? I heard you crying...did you have a bad dream?"

he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, crossing his legs under the blanket "I..I..I'm fine...just a bad dream"

"was it about that man you hung out with? what was his name?..." she knew she had hit a nerve, his face contorted in pain as he flopped down, she really didnt understand what it had meant to him when he died

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel **_

_**They just don't trust what they can't explain **_

_**I know we're different but, deep inside us **_

_**We're not that different at all**_

"Grandma...could you...could you turn of the radio please..."

"what's that dear?"

"please..please turn it off"

She looked at the softly playing music, not comprehending what it was saying. She didn't speak English or had an idea what Yoite had meant to him, so she had no idea how disturbing the words of the song were to Miharu,

how did this man write words that struck such a chord with him? How could he even grasp something so complicated as what he had had with Yoite, how could he speak as if he were Yoite's ghost comforting him in the night.

_**And you'll be in my heart*click***_

His grandma pressed down on the button "well, dear, if you want to talk I'm here. You know you can talk to me about anything right" He nodded, his back turned to her, he had regained a bit of his composure and felt vary tired now.

she patted his shoulder "Im so vary proud of you. I cant begin to tell you how happy you made your grandfather by getting into Ouran, we were so worried about your future" her hand rested there, he curled up with his eyes tight, focusing on steadying his breathing. She seemed at a loss on how to deal with him. It had been that way for a while, she used to be the one he opened up too, but now she almost felt like she had lost touch with her grandchild, that she had no idea where he was coming from anymore.

"...we love you honey, we always will"

"I know grandma...Im tired though"

"ok dear..I hope you feel better"

"good night..." She slowly walked out of the room, for a moment she turned as if she was going to say something else. What ever it was she had thought better of it and simply closed the door, leaving Miharu alone. Part of him wanted to click that radio back on, to catch the tail end of that song that had resonated with him so much, but he was too tired to move. His eyes flickered closed, subconsiously pressing his lips against the wool as he nussled it "Yoite.." he wispered, tasting the fabric as he mouthed the words "..I love you" with that he drifted off...his thought of school and stress drifted away as he finally drifted to sleep, knowing that the man he loved would be waiting for him.

...if only in his heart.


End file.
